Daisy Gets Into Trouble
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: After along time without seeing each other, 16 year old Daisy finally gets to see her best friend Peach but on the way, she gets into alot of trouble when Bowser is after Peach again.    Bad Summary please R
1. The Preparation

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 1

One day in the mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach had just finished her lunch and is waiting for her best friend Princess Daisy to arrive so that they could catch up with each other. "Toadsworth, can you go make sure the castle is ready for when Daisy comes?", Peach asked. "Yes your highness", Toadsworth replies. As Toadsworth left, the telephone rings. "Hello?", Peach said into the phone. "Hi Peach, I am just about to leave my castle and I should be over in a few minutes.", Daisy said. "That'll be great, see you in a few." Peach said. "Ok bye!", Daisy said before she hung up the phone. As Daisy walks out of her castle, she realizes that she forgot to get the keys to her go-cart so she ran back in her castle to get them then she finally took off for Peach's castle.

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, "Kamek, get in here this instant!", Bowser yelled. "Yes your nastiness?", Kamek said looking at Bowser ready to hear what he has to say. "Do you know what today is?", asked Bowser smiling. "Uhh is it the day where I get a mud pie at that pie shop down town?", Kamek asked with hopeful eyes. "NO!" ,Bowser roared. "It's the day where we kidnap Peach for good and kill those faucet freaks once and for all." Bowser explained. "So how do you plan to do that?" Kamek asked curiously. "Well, we do what we usually do, we go though Sarasaland and some other parts of the kingdom and when nobody is watching, we'll snatch the princess and when the Mario Brothers come to rescue her, we'll roast them into bits, bwahahaha", Bowser cackled.

Back at Peach's castle, "Ohhh I can't wait till Daisy arrives, it's going to be so much fun!" ,Peach said dancing in her room. "I bet, you and Daisy haven't seen each other in a long time", Toadsworth says walking in her room. "I know, it has been a long time and I can't wait to see her again", Peach told Toadsworth. "Me either", Toadsworth said as they walked out of Peach's room to finish getting ready.

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and i'll update more later


	2. At the Gas Station

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 2

On the road, Daisy is driving away when she sees that she has to go get gas so she pulls over to the nearest gas station. "Oh shoot, I don't have enough coins for gas!" Daisy exclaimed searching in her orange purse. "Hey, do you want me to loan you some coins so that you can pay for gas?" a Toad behind her asked. "Are you sure?" Daisy asked. "You don't have to" Daisy said to the toad. "Are you kidding me, why wouldn't I want to help a fine young princess like yourself?" the toad replied. Aww thanks, have a great day!" said Daisy. "You too" the toad replied.

At Bowser's castle, "Ohh I can't wait till I get Peach and get rid of those pesky plumbers!" Bowser said sitting on his throne in the throne room. "When are we going to make our move?" Kamek asked walking in the room. "Well, we're going to go as soon as our koopa army is ready," said Bowser. "They should be ready in a few minutes" "Ohh ok, then after we get Peach, can we go to that pie shop to get mud pies?" Kamek asked. "We'll see" Bowser replied. "Cool!" Kamek said walking out of the room. "This is going to be a great plan, Bwahahahaha

Meanwhile at Peach's castle, "Are we almost done getting the castle ready?" Toadsworth asked tiredly. "Almost, go get those toads over there to clean up the ballroom from that meeting we had last night" Peach told Toadsworth pointing to a group of toads. "Sure your highness" Toadsworth replied.


	3. Trouble is on its way

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 3

In Bowser's castle, Bowser and his troops are finishing up getting ready to head for Peach's castle to attack. "Troops, are you ready to go attack the Mushroom Kingdom and get Princess Peach?" Bowser asked. Yes your evilness" the koopa army replied. "Excellent!" Bowser said sounding pleased. "Are we finally ready to go?" Kamek said flying in the room on hi broomstick. "Yes we are!" Bowser told Kamek. "Ok cool" Kamek said. "Alright koopa army, let's move" Bowser said. With that, Bowser and his army left the castle to head for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Still at the gas station, Daisy has just finished getting gas in her go-cart and is now going in to pay. "That'll be fifteen dollars ma'am", the cashier at the front desk said to Daisy. "Ok, here you go", Daisy said handing twenty gold coins to the cashier. "Thanks, here's your change", the cashier said handing Daisy five gold coins. "Have a great day!" Daisy told the cashier. "You too!" the cashier replied. With that, Daisy went out to her go-cart and got back on the road to Peach's castle.

Inside the koopa clown car, "Hey your evilness", Kamek called out to Bowser. "Are we almost at the Mushroom Kingdom yet?" "Look out the edge and see if we are anywhere close!" Bowser roared. Kamek went over to the edge of the car and looked out and said "No I guess not!" Kamek said. "Good, I'm glad you realized that!" Bowser replied. "Ohh wait, I see someone!" Kamek shouted looking down at the road that that was below them. "Wait, where?" Bowser asked curiously waling over to Kamek. "Right down there", Kamek said pointing to the girl in the orange go-cart. "Ohh Kamek look", Bowser said now pointing at the girl. "She's wearing a princess crown!" "You don't think it could be Princess Peach right?" Kamek asked. "No you dummy", Bowser roared. "But it could be her tomboyish friend Princess Daisy." "Could we maybe change the plans a little bit and kidnap Princess Daisy instead?" Kamek asked Kamek asked Bowser. "Why would we do that?" Bowser asked sounding a little annoyed. "Well, my idea was that we grab Daisy and take her to your castle, then we write a note saying that we have Princess Daisy and if they don't surrender the kingdom or something, they will never see Daisy again!" Kamek explained. "Ohhh I like it", Bowser said. "I'm impressed, keep it up and I'll definitely buy you a mud pie!" Bowser told Kamek. "Cool!" Kamek exclaimed. "Now, let's go follow Daisy!" Bowser said.

Back at Peach's castle, "Where's Daisy, I thought she would be here by now?" Toadsworth asked concern. "I don't know" Peach said sounding a little worried about her friend. "I hope she didn't get into trouble" said Toadsworth. "I'm sure she's fine, she's a tough girl!" Peach said sounding confident. "Yeah she is!" Toadsworth said. "If she's not here in about an hour, I'll call the Mario Brothers and ask them to go look for her." Peach told Toadsworth. "Good Idea"

Sorry for the long chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters! I'll update more as soon as I can


	4. The Capture and Note

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 4

Back on the road, Daisy is just driving along on the way to her best friend's castle. "Oh I'm so excited to see my best friend again", Daisy thought to herself. "I bet she hasn't changed one bit!" "No she hasn't!" a voice behind her said. "Who said that?" Daisy asked nervously pulling her go-cart over to the side of the road. "I did", the voice said getting closer to Daisy. "I know that you are Princess Peach's best friend and I bet she wouldn't want anything to happen" "Who are you?" Daisy asked. "You don't remember me", the voiced asked. "I'm the one who always kidnaps your best friend and tries to destroy those plumbers!" "Oh I remember who you are, you're Bowser", Daisy said not realizing what she said. "Wait… Bowser?" "Yes Princess Daisy, it's Bowser and I'm going to use you as bait to get to Peach and the Mario Brothers." said Bowser. As Daisy was about to get out of her go-cart and run, Bowser got out of the koopa clown car and grabbed her. "Mwahahaha, I got you now!" Bowser cackled holding Daisy tightly in his grip. "LET ME GO" Daisy demanded angrily trying to escape. "You're not going anywhere", Bowser said. "Troops, write a note saying we kidnapped Daisy and send it to Peach's Castle." With that, Bowser and his troops went back in the koopa clown car with Daisy and started to head back to Bowser's Castle.

In Peach's Castle, Peach was sitting outside in her garden still waiting for Daisy to arrive when a toad came with the mail. "Mail delivery!" the toad said. "Ohh thanks", Peach thanked the toad. "Hmm lets see…. Oh great, a letter from Bowser.

_Dear Princess Peach,_

_I would like to let you know that we kidnapped your best friend Daisy and if you don't surrender your kingdom, your friend is going to be a goner._

_From Bowser_

"Oh no, I better call Mario and Luigi right away!" Peach said to herself. "What's the matter Princess?" Toadsworth asked in concern walking out to the garden. "Well, I just got a note from Bowser saying that he and his troops kidnapped Daisy and if we don't surrender the kingdom, Daisy will be gone forever!" Peach said starting to cry. "Oh that's terrible, you should call Mario and let him know so he and Luigi can go rescue her!" "I was just about to do that." Peach said whipping tears from her eyes. "Ok" Toadsworth said going back in the castle. When Toadsworth left, Peach pulled out her pink cell phone and called Mario. "Hello?" Mario said into the phone. "Hey Mario, this Peach", Peach replied. "We have an emergency!" "What's the emergency?" Mario asked. "I got a note from Bowser saying that he captured Daisy and I need you to rescue her for me" said Peach. "Don't you worry, we'll get her back." Mario reassured her. "Oh thanks, I know I can count on you", Peach said. "Well I guess I better let you go!" "Ok, I'll let you know when we rescued her!" said Mario. "Thanks again, bye!" Peach said. "Bye!" Mario said closing his phone. After Mario hung up the phone, he got Luigi and they both set off to save Daisy.

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, busy week! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed my story and I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time! Bye


	5. Daisy Held Captive

Daisy Gets into Trouble

Chapter 5

At Bowser's Castle, "LET ME GO!" Daisy demanded while Bowser's tying her up. "I don't think so missy", Bowser told Daisy. "I'm using you to get the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach." "I'm not going to let you get them and take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Daisy shouted trying to get free from the ropes. "You can say that all you want but there is nothing you can do about it", Bowser told her. "Kamek!", Bowser called. "Yes your evilness?" Kamek asked flying into the throne room. "Please take Princess Daisy to the dungeon area." Bowser commanded. "Sure your awfulness." Kamek replied. As soon as Bowser left the room, Kamek used his magic scepter to transport him and Daisy to the dungeon area.

Back at Peach's castle, Peach was in her bedroom watching TV while waiting for the news from the Mario Brothers about Daisy. "I hope Daisy's alright", Peach thought to herself. "Hopefully Bowser's not hurting her." "Are you ok Princess?" Toadsworth asked in concern as he walked in her room. "You seem to be awfully quite." "Yeah I'm ok", Peach lied. "Ok!" Toadsworth replied walking out of her room. "Wait, what happens if the Mario Brothers are too late and Bowser kills her?" Peach asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Daisy's fine and that the Mario Brothers are going to rescue her in time." Toadsworth reassured her. "I hope you're right." Peach said hugging Toadsworth.

On the road, Mario and Luigi are in their go-carts on the way to Bowser's castle to rescue Daisy. "I hope we have enough supplies to fight Bowser when we get to the castle." Luigi told Mario. "I'm sure we do", Mario reassured Luigi. "If we don't, we can always stop at a supply store on the side of the road." "True, hey are you getting hungry?" Luigi asked as his stomach's growling. "Yeah I am!" Mario exclaimed. So the Mario Brothers pulled into a nearby Italian restaurant on the side of the road.

Sorry it took me a very long time to update this story but I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters!


	6. Change of Plans

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 6

At the Italian restaurant, Mario and Luigi have just ordered their food and are now talking about their plan to rescue Daisy. "So what's the plan to defeat Bowser and save Daisy?" Luigi asked. "Well", Mario said. "When we get to his castle, I'll distract Bowser by fighting him and you sneak into the dungeon area and free Daisy." "How do you know Daisy's being held in the dungeon area?" Luigi asked curiously. "Because that is where Bowser usually holds his prisoners. He holds Peach in there all the time!" Mario explained. "But what happens if she isn't in the dungeon area?" Luigi asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Well then go look somewhere else and if there are guards, just fight them off!" exclaimed Mario. "Oh ok!" said Luigi. About five minutes later, their food had finally arrived and they started to eat their lunch.

At Peach's Castle, Peach came out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen to have the toads make something for her to eat for snack. "Hey Toadsworth, could have some of the toads make something for me to eat, I'm getting hungry." Peach said as her stomach started to growl. "Sure thing princess!" Toadsworth replied. With that, Toadsworth went over to a few toads and told them to make a snack for Peach. "Thanks for doing that for me Toadsworth" said Peach. "It was my pleasure." said Toadsworth. "I hope Mario and Luigi aren't having any problems trying to rescue Daisy." Peach said sounding kind of worried. "I'm sure they're just fine", Toadsworth reassured her. "They always have no problems rescuing you when you get into trouble." "I guess you're right." Peach said feeling a little better. "Here is the snack you asked for!" one of the toads said bringing out a plate with a peanut butter sandwich. "Thank you" Peach told the toad as the little mushroom walked off.

Back at Bowser's Castle, "Now that we have Princess Daisy and we sent that note out, we can continue our plan of destroying the Mario Brothers and making Peach my wife." Bowser told Kamek. "Man, what is taking them so long?" Kamek complained. "Aren't they usually here by now kicking our butts?" "Shut Up!" Bowser roared. "I know they're taking a long time but we just have to be patient and instead of them kicking our butts, we are going to kick theirs!" "That's what you always say but they still beat us!" Kamek told Bowser. "Well not this time bwahahaha!" Bowser cackled. "Hey, do you want me to go check on Daisy for?" Kamek asked. "That's a great idea, you go do that!" Bowser told Kamek. "Oh and while you're at it, how about you bring her up" Bowser added. "I want to talk to her." Alight your evilness" Kamek replied heading towards the dungeon area.

In the dungeon area, Daisy was sitting in a dirty, little cell still tied up and was crying. "Why is this happening to me?" Daisy asked to herself. "I'm not the one who is supposed to get kidnapped." When Daisy looked up she saw someone on a broomstick fly into the dungeon area. "Who are you?" Daisy asked the mysterious figure on the broomstick. "I'm Kamek and I work for Bowser." Kamek explained. "I can tell!" Daisy shouted angrily. "What are you down here for?" "I was going to come and check on you but Bowser wants to see you." Kamek explained. "Ok" Daisy said as Kamek was pulling Daisy up.

Back in the throne room, Bowser is just sitting on his throne when Kamek comes in with Daisy. "It is nice of you to join me this evening Daisy!" Bowser told Daisy. "What do you want Bowser?" Daisy asked angrily as she was set on a chair nest to Bowser. "Well do you remember earlier when I captured you and I told you my plan about using you as bait to get the Mario Bros over here so I can destroy them and capture Peach for good so that I can take over the Mushroom Kingdom?" "Yeah I remember." Daisy replied. "Well I just decided to change the plan a little bit!" said Bowser. "What do you mean?" Daisy asked nervously. "I decided not to use you as bait!" Bowser exclaimed. "You mean you'll let me go?" Daisy asked excitedly. "NO!" Bowser roared. "What do you mean?" Daisy asked on the verge to tears. "I decided to destroy you along with the Mario Bros!" said Bowser satisfied with his new plan. "Bowser, why do you want to destroy Daisy?" Kamek asked. "I'll explain later", Bowser replied. "Go take Daisy back to the dungeon area." With that Kamek used his magic scepter to transport them back to the dungeon area leaving Daisy crying again.

Will Bowser kill Daisy along with the Mario Bros? Just have to wait to find out! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far!


	7. The Reason

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 7

At the Italian restaurant, Mario and Luigi have just finished their lunch and are about to head out the door and get back on the road to Bowser's Castle. "Man that was a good lunch!" said Mario. "Yeah that was!" Luigi exclaimed. "Maybe we should go up to the counter to pay so that we can get back to rescuing Daisy." said Mario. "That might be a good idea!" Luigi agreed. With that Mario and Luigi went up to the counter and paid for their food and headed out the door.

On the road, Mario and Luigi are starting to get close to Bowser's Castle when they ran into some trouble. "Uhh Mario?" Luigi called nervously. "I think we have some company ahead!" "What do you mean?" Mario asked. "Look!" Luigi exclaimed to Mario. "Mama Mia!" Mario shouted noticing some of Bowser's minions coming their way. "Luigi, get some of those fire balls we packed and start throwing at them!" "Ok!" Luigi replied. So Luigi started throwing the fire balls at the koopa troopas and they started to go away. "Nice job!" Mario told Luigi. "Thanks!" Luigi replied and they continued to head for Bowser's Castle.

Back at Bowser's Castle, Kamek had just came back to the throne room after locking Daisy back up in the Dungeon area and was still wondering why Bowser wants to kill Daisy. "Your nastiness, why do you want to destroy Daisy?" Kamek asked. "I thought we were just going to use her as bait to get the Mario Bros over here." "Well I changed my mind", said Bowser. "You see, I did a little research on her and I found that she is close to not only Peach but those pesky plumbers so she is getting in the way of my plan to marry Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom." Explained Bowser. "How does that make her get in the way of your plans?" "Well, she is also a very strong girl and could most likely kick our butts if we try to take over." Bowser said. "We got lucky of capturing her." "Oh ok I get it now! By the way, when do I we get to go to that pie shop you promised to take me to?" Kamek asked. "Maybe tonight." said Bowser. "Sweet!" Kamek replied.

Down in the dungeon area, Daisy is lying down on the hard, cold floor of the cell still tied up and is still crying. "Mario, Luigi where are you?" Daisy sobbed. "Where ever you are, please hurry they want to kill me." Out of nowhere, Kamek came down to check on Daisy. "Hey Daisy, are you alright?" Kamek asked walking up to the door to Daisy's cell. "What do you think?" Daisy asked angrily. "Sorry I was just asking." Said Kamek. "Leave me alone!" Daisy shouted. "Alright but I just want you know that I don't want to kill you." Kamek told Daisy. "Really?" Daisy asked. "Well yeah, I was planning on letting you go as soon as we got what we wanted but sadly, I have to listen to the boss." Kamek said in a sad tone. "Well at least someone kind of cares about me." Daisy said feeling a little better. "Well I better go. I'm really sorry." Kamek apologized. "It's ok." Daisy replied. With that, Kamek left the dungeon area leaving Daisy somewhat happier.

At Peach's Castle, Peach was just finishing her sandwich that she had for snack and was thinking about watching some TV to get her mind off Daisy. "Hey Toadsworth, is there anything good on TV at this time?" asked Peach. "Well not really." Said Toadsworth. "Oh alright then." Peach replied. "Should I give the Mario Bros a call to check up on them?" Peach asked Toadsworth. "It can't hurt." Toadsworth replied. With that, Peach went to back up to her bedroom and gave the Mario Bros a call using her pink cell phone. "Hello?" Mario said into the phone. "Hey Mario, how's the rescue mission going?" Peach asked into her phone. "Well we stopped at an Italian restaurant for lunch and then when we went back on the road, we ran into some trouble with Bowser's minions but we beat them and we are now getting close to Bowser's Castle." Mario told Peach. "That's great, good luck!"said Peach. "Thanks, bye." Mario told Peach. "Bye" Peach said as she closed her cell phone. "Are the Mario Bros alright?" Toadsworth asked walking in her bedroom. "Oh yeah they're fine." Peach reassured Toadsworth. "They ran into a little problem with some of Bowser's minions but everything's ok now." "That's good" Toadsworth replied as he walked out of Peach's room. As soon as he left, Peach decided to turn on her TV.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Will the Mario Bros rescue Daisy in time? Just have to wait and find out. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story!


	8. The Rescue

Daisy Gets Into Trouble

Chapter 8

On the road, Mario and Luigi are almost at Bowser's Castle to rescue Daisy. "Ok, we are almost there." Mario told Luigi. "I hope Daisy's ok." Luigi told Mario in a worried tone. "Don't worry about it", Mario reassured Luigi. "I'm sure she is just fine." I hope you're right." Luigi told Mario. After about 10 minutes, Mario and Luigi finally arrive at Bowser's Castle. "Do you remember the plan that we discussed at lunch?" Mario asked Luigi. "Yeah I do, I go and find Daisy while you fight Bowser." Luigi told Mario. "I'm glad you remember, now let's go kick Bowser's butt!" Mario exclaimed. With that, they went into the castle into the castle to look for Daisy and defeat Bowser.

In the throne room in Bowser's Castle, Bowser was still sitting at his throne when he heard a noise from another part of the castle. "What the heck is making all that noise?" Bowser asked himself angrily. "Your nastiness, the Mario Bros are here to rescue Daisy." Kamek said as he came in the throne room. "WHAT?" Bowser exclaimed even angrier. "I know, I wasn't expecting them to arrive at this time either." Kamek told Bowser calmly. "Well, go tell the koopa army to attack them!" Bowser exclaimed. "Not so fast!" Mario shouted as he barged in the room. "Mario, I was not expecting you to arrive this early." Bowser told Mario. "Well, as soon as I heard that you kidnapped Daisy, I had to come to rescue her from you!" Mario yelled angrily. "Well…." Bowser said before he got cut off. "Your evilness, I have the army ready" Kamek interrupted. "Well, what are you waiting for, attack!" Bowser commanded. So the koopa army started to attack Mario. Mario used some of the fire balls he had left and threw them at the army. Then he started to punch and kick them so that they would get out of his way.

Meanwhile, Luigi is looking frantically for Daisy. He went into the halls of the castle and checked all the rooms in case she was in one of the rooms. Sadly, he had no luck so he went down stairs to the dungeon area to see if she was in there. "Daisy?" Luigi shouted but there was response. "Daisy where are you?" Luigi shouted again. There was still no response. Just as Luigi was about to give up and help Mario fight Bowser, he heard someone shout his name. "Luigi?" the voice shouted. "Daisy is that you?" Luigi shouted again. "Luigi?" the voice shouted once again. When Luigi heard the voice, he started to run towards the voice. When he turned the corner, he saw the person who was calling his name. "Daisy?" Luigi asked making sure it was actually her. "Luigi, I'm so glad you came for me!" Daisy said with tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Are you alright?" Luigi asked in concern as he pulled out a fire ball. Daisy nodded. "Alright, you might want to scoot back." Luigi told Daisy. So Daisy did what she was told and Luigi threw the fire ball at the door of the cell. "Thank you so much, can you untie me now?" Daisy asked Luigi. "Sure", Luigi replied as he started to untie the ropes. "Now lets get out of here!" "Good idea!" Daisy replied as they began to run out of the dungeon area.

Back in throne room, Mario had just finished fighting off Bowser's army and was about to start fighting Bowser himself when Luigi and Daisy came in the room. "Daisy, it's so glad to see you!" Mario exclaimed excitedly. "Are you ok?" "Never Better!" Daisy replied. "Well Well Well, this is perfect, I can just destroy you right now on the spot." Bowser said getting ready to do his most strongest attack that will destroy them. "Not so fast." Mario said. "Luigi, would you do the honors?" So Luigi pulled out a bullet bill out of the supplies bag and aimed it at Bowser. When Bowser and Kamek saw the bullet bill heading towards them, they ran out of the castle. "Yes we beat them!" Daisy exclaimed. "Yes we did." Luigi said. "Thanks for saving me you guys." Daisy said hugging Mario and Luigi. "Hey that's what friends are for", Mario said. "Well we should probably head back to Peach's Castle, Peach has been very worried. "Alright." Both Luigi and Daisy replied.

At Peach's Castle, Peach was still in her bedroom watching TV when she heard the door bell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" Peach asked herself as she started to head downstairs. When she opened the door, "Daisy your ok!" Peach exclaimed. "Yes I am, I missed you." Said Daisy. "I did too, and I was really worried about you." Said Peach. "Aw well I'm ok." Daisy said. "Daisy welcome back, I hope you're ok." Said Toadsworth. "I'm fine, don't worry." "Hey, maybe you can spend the night tonight so we can have a chance to hang out longer!"said Peach. "That sounds awesome!" Daisy exclaimed as she and Peach ran up to her room. Peach turned around to say something to the Mario Bros before they left. "Thanks for rescuing my best friend." Peach thanked the Mario Bros. "No problem, well we better get home." Mario said looking at his cell phone. "Ok, I'll see you later." Said Peach as she and Mario began to kiss. "Night!" said Mario as he walked out the door. When he left Peach went back upstairs to her room and she and Daisy partied all night.

The End!

What a happy ending. Thank you so much for the people who have reviewed this story. About the mud pie thing, that will most likely be mentioned again in my future stories so I won't completely forget about it.


End file.
